


For Science

by nikuy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Hair, Come Swallowing, For Science!, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are we doing this again, bub?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s for science.” He checked whether not the cuff was too tight—it wasn’t. “Even though the Adamantium proves to put your regenerative ability to a slower pace, I’ve never seen anyone capable of regenerating as quickly as you do.” He pulled away when he was sure the cuff was secure and stood by the bedside. “So, I would like to see what kind of effects your regeneration ability has on your…ahem…endurance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> _**Prompt:** _
> 
> _How do Logan's regeneration abilities affect his stamina in bed? Charles, ever the scientist, plans to find out. But how many orgasms is too much?_
> 
> I'm a slow writer. This is not as smutty I would like it to be. Most importantly, they live happily ever after in the end.

“Why are we doing this again, bub?”

 

Charles glanced at the man now leaning against his bedpost, arms spread wide and secured onto the metal bedframe. Logan was nude, except for the pair of old jeans he was wearing and it was enough to make Charles nervous. Logan was a beautiful man; that alone was obvious. The telepath did not expect him to be just as ripped as he looked with clothes on. His muscles were rippling as he breathed, from his tight pectorals down to his well-trained abs, dusted with thin hair that disappears into the hem of his pants. His biceps flexed as he pulled himself up and looked at his fellow mutant only to find him daydreaming. Charles blinked and cleared his throat as he fastened the metal cuff around Logan’s wrist.

 

“I told you, it’s for science.” He checked whether not the cuff was too tight—it wasn’t. “Even though the Adamantium proves to put your regenerative ability to a slower pace, I’ve never seen anyone capable of regenerating as quickly as you do.” He pulled away when he was sure the cuff was secure and stood by the bedside. “So, I would like to see what kind of effects your regeneration ability has on your…ahem…performance.”

 

“I’m surprised that a proper Oxford and Columbia graduate would come up with such bullshit to get into my pants.” The older man snickered and Charles blushed at his commentary.

 

“This is _not_ about me getting into your pants, Logan.” The telepath sounded somewhat strained, but the resonance of his mind was enough to confirm that he was not lying. At least, he sincerely meant what he said when he first proposed Logan with the idea. Even his eyes were sparkling when Logan said he did not “see any harm doing that”. If anything, Logan was the one who took him up on it for things other than science.

 

The older man checked out the cuffs Charles restrained him with and the single-bed with a sturdy frame made of the same material. Charles did mention that they were made of some special alloys that would not break too easily, even for Logan. The telepath told him that he had these things installed for the worst-case health scenarios with any of their students. That part actually sounded somewhat fishy. Did Charles try out this sort of experiment with anyone he found interesting? He did not seem to be the promiscuous kind since the first time Logan met him, or the perverted kind.

 

“You know, I’ve met mad scientists before.” His eyes followed Charles’s movement as the latter took a tube from the cabinet nearby and placed it on the bedside table. He then took his cardigan off and left it on the chair, leaving his crisp white shirt on. Tailor-made, Logan bet. “None of them was interested about my stamina in bed.”

 

“You made it sound dirtier than it actually is.” Charles rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re still gonna’ play with my cock, bub. There’s no making it sound holy.”

 

The professor’s cheeks glowed pink. “You can start with _not_ putting it that way.” Charles muttered as he climbed onto the bed, his ebony-rimmed reading glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose as he nervously approached Logan. “Comfortable?”

 

“Not my worst experience with restraints.”

 

Charles huffed and settled in-between Logan’s spread legs. The nerves finally got to him as he stared at the bulk on Logan’s crotch and back at the older man’s face. Logan gave a slightly smug expression that bluntly translates to “knock yourself out”, but instead, Charles grew unsure. He was neither a virgin nor a prude, not after those ‘wild’ years back in Oxford, and of course, not after Erik.

 

“Eh…what should I do?”

 

Logan deadpanned, “I don’t know, Chuck. You’re the prof. Maybe you should start with taking my pants off or something.”

 

Pouting, Charles unbuckled the jeans and pulled them off, Logan helped him by raising his hips a little. When the telepath finally tugged his underwear down, he began to question his life choices. Logan was half-hard and he was already _that_ big it actually looked a little intimidating. He reached the bottle from the bedside table and uncapped it. He then poured some thick, sticky liquid onto his own palm and gulped as he eyed Logan.

 

“I-I’m going to touch you, alright?”

 

“Quit trying to sound professional and get on with it.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

The telepath gulped. _This is it_. He reached out and wrapped his slick hand around Logan, causing little to no reaction from the older man. He then tightened his grip a little and began to move his hand, trying not to sigh as he watched the shaft thickened and the veins began to pop under his touch. He watched how the colour gradually became redder and darker the more he rubbed it. Logan sighed and his hips twitched a little as Charles shifted onto his knees, his hand never stopped moving until the older man began to leak. The telepath could not help but to watch him closely; every movement, every reaction, every change the larger body exhibited and he began to feel it himself.

 

First thing first, Logan was an attractive man. At least, he was attractive in his own rugged way. Charles had never considered his kind of attractive to be his thing. At least until he saw Logan riding that stolen bike, tinkering with household stuffs, or working out topless in their gym. He was not saying that he was attracted to Logan, not even when he saw those hairy pecs and abs in the gym, glistening with fresh sweat. Not when he saw the man coming out of the bath with nothing at all, the member in his hand hanging heavily between toned thighs. Definitely not now, when the man began to breathe heavily, his upper body covered with sheen layer of sweat, his abdominal muscles flexed, brows furrowed as he watched Charles’s hand moving diligently.

 

“Ugh.”

 

That was all the warning Charles got before Logan released his seeds, surprising the telepath as some got onto his cheek yet he failed bring his hand to stop until he milked Logan down to the last drop. The older man was panting lightly while Charles stared at his _still_ half-hard cock with bewilderment. He looked up at Logan who eyed him with a smirk.

 

“You look good with my cum on yer’ face, Chuck.” What was _more_ annoying than that remark was the fact that Logan did _not_ even sound like someone who just had an orgasm. Frowning with his cheeks turning red, Charles wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, and _that_ made Logan groan. “Fuck. You look better with it. It’ll be easier to make me hard too.”

 

“Is my hand not enough?” Charles rolled his eyes.

 

“You mean that lousy handjob?”

 

That felt like a punch to Charles’s pride. A few years ago, Charles probably would have reacted stronger, though even now he still found it offensive. None of his lovers complained before, not his one-night-stands, not Erik—no one. Logan was not even a fling or a boyfriend and he still took it personally. He straightened his back and looked down at Logan.

 

“Should I use my mouth, then?”

 

The older man snickered, “Seeing how bad you’re with yer’ hand, yer’ mouth can’t be any worse.”

_Wrong_. Charles thought. He was glad that Logan kept his mind guarded that he would deny his mind access even if Charles tried. He’d make it a surprise for the smug mutant lying in front of him, under his mercy.

 

The telepath leaned in again, this time he brought his lips closer to the half-hard member and, without hesitation, kissed the wet tip lightly. Logan parted his lips in a slight surprise as his shaft hardened again under Charles’s touch. (The telepath noted that Logan’s refractory period was much shorter than common folks’ were—intriguing.) He then began to lap it, slow and tentative, with the intention to make Logan suffer a bit if he could. Charles discreetly watched the older man’s face as he began to take him into his mouth—all the while trying to open his lips wide enough for him.

 

Logan had his eyes closed as he relished the familiar sensations around his cock, moist and warm, Charles’s tongue teasing the tip. Frankly, Charles was _good_. Not the best he ever had, but he was _very_ experienced. He knew which point to press, how to tease, reading how Logan’s body reacts to him, but those were not the only things that stirred him. He rather liked the look on Charles’s face when he toyed with his pride.

 

The older man decided he liked the small twitch he saw in the corners of those almond eyes, the determination in those ocean orbs behind the lenses, and the way Charles worked those lips and tongue on him. Maybe one day Logan would boast to anyone who would spare their ears that he managed to toy the world’s strongest telepath at one point of his obscurely long life. At least toying with who was probably the world’s most dangerous mutant was a good enough entertainment for him. Judging from how easy his eyes fluttered shut and his hips arched, it was.

 

Unconsciously, Logan began to pull against the restraints until he felt the cool material digging into his skin, reminding him of their purpose there. He tried to relax his muscles as the mouth suckled on him softly, tonguing him playfully. It was great that Charles decided to restrain him, for if he didn’t, Logan would’ve gone savage in that sweet little mouth. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the telepath instead, watching a few soft strands of brown hair falling onto his flushing face, cheek bulging from taking Logan in, and eyes serenely shut.

 

_Fuck, ain’t he a beaut…_

 

Charles suddenly gagged and looked up at him, embarrassment evident in those azure eyes, cheeks turned redder. Logan hummed at the delectable sight, feeling himself getting close at the thought that he might have declared his previous opinion a little too loudly to the telepath and with just that, he bucked into that hot mouth and called out for his fellow mutant in a feral growl. As he rode his second orgasm with heavier than from his first one, he could hear gurgled noises from Charles. He wouldn’t be surprised if he choked the man. He did not exactly hold him there, anyway. If anything, Charles was the one who held him there.

 

The brunet pulled back, letting the softened, thick shaft to slip out of his mouth. His eyes were moist behind his glasses, frowning from the fact that Logan just came down _his_ throat unexpectedly, choked him with his tangy, slightly bitter taste that was uniquely Logan, and rendered him breathless from his musky yet warm scent that filled his nostrils as if an animal spouting its pheromones. However, he felt angrier with himself who had that one spare second to pull away before Logan came, but did not even budge. He _refused_ to budge. He could’ve held it in as well to spit out later, but no, reflexively his throat just gulped everything Logan had to pour out. The fact that it made himself swell in his pants did not help. It was all because of that tiny little thought he just had to catch from Logan that he found to be…somewhat flattering.

 

“You swallowed…?” Logan panted. Charles broke their eye contact, could not even care to wipe the excess semen staining the corners of his moist lips. “It’s okay, Chuck. I’m sorry for teasing you. You did great—“

 

“That’s not something I want to hear from you, thank you.” Charles just sat there while taking his glasses off. He could see just fine, he did not need his reading glasses at the first place. He thought it would be useful to hide his face while doing this, but no, Logan could see _through_ him.

 

“Hey, you heard me, right?” Logan sighed, “You want to hear it from my mouth? Fine. You look fucking hot, doing me so good like that.”

 

The telepath nearly squeaked at that, right from Logan’s mouth. No pretence, no lies—Logan did told him since day one that he cared not for such formalities. (“You get what you see, bub.”) He had been on the receiving end of the older man’s praises and critiques, but never like this. Never thought there would ever be a time like this.

 

“N-now what?” Charles finally muttered, voice cracking slightly.

 

The larger man snickered, “I’ll go with you. Think I’m good to go again, but let’s stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

There was a momentary silence between them, a comfortable one for Charles to consider the preposition. He shook his head and looked at Logan, determination returned to those eyes.

 

“Let’s continue.”

 

Another teasing question got as far as the tip of Logan’s tongue, but he held back. Charles noticed and gave him a warning with his eyes. “Alright.” He shrugged.

 

Charles took a deep breath and touched him again. It was actually weird, thinking that he’d touch the same cock for so many times at once after quite long. At least, now he did not regret not asking Hank for help or offering his subject any tools for this experiment. (He had seen the horrible things those ‘mad scientists’ did to Logan, wouldn’t want to inflict the same fear.) The room was cool, the ventilation worked wonders, but Charles was sweating from the coiling heat in his own abdomen once Logan went rigid again under his touch. The man began panting lowly, but still in control of his body. The brunet did notice how Logan focused more on _not_ breaking the restraints instead of Charles’s ministrations on his body. He shook his head at the thought of Logan focusing more on _him_ instead of anything else.

 

_This is an experiment. He is just being cooperative. Get yourself together, me._

 

“Wait.” Charles looked up when he heard Logan’s restrained voice. “Another blowjob?”

 

“What now?” The telepath asked impatiently. His lips were still tingling from before, slightly swollen.

 

“I just thought…well.” the bulky man pulled onto the restraints a bit, brows furrowed in his own thought. “I can _smell_ it on you, yanno’. You’re feeling it.”

 

This was one of those rare times when Logan would give efforts to be subtle _r_ , yet his efforts were never enough. If only Charles had no idea of what he was talking about, he could shrug it off, but no. He _knew_ very well what it was all about and it showed right on his face. (The perks of being a telepath with so little friends he could actually trust to _show_ himself.)

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried, anyway, but anyone fooling Logan was like a wounded deer fooling a hungry predator.

 

“You’re hard.” Logan cut the chase short. Damn his acute senses. “You can fool me with your head, but your body is fucking honest.”

 

The younger man nibbled on his lower lip. He could read the situation. He knew where this was going. “I…this is an experiment…I have to record the data-“

 

“I don’t see anyone doing any recording around here.” Logan tried a more gentle persuasion this time. “Come on. You can experiment all you want on me, just don’t give me mixed signals, bub. My senses are confused.”

 

Another second passed in silence before Charles shifted and looked into Logan’s eyes, even went as far as touching the surface of his mind, trying to find mirth, pretence, but no, he was the way he usually was. His honesty and immediate volition were all there to it. This time, however, was as if Logan granted him an access to see _deeper_ and all that he saw—longing, lust, attraction—made him blush furiously.

 

“What were you thinking?” The telepath whined; both at the embarrassingly explicit images he found in Logan’s head and the fact that he found these images to be arousing.

 

“What do you expect? You’re the one playing with my thing, using that mouth of yours…” Logan grumbled, “It’s hard imagining somebody else with a beaut like you doing all of those things to me.”

 

“S-so you…” the younger man’s voice was trembling, “…y-you’d like to…have sex with me?”

 

“I thought it’d make this ‘experiment’, as you call it, more enjoyable for both of us instead of making you a mere sex sleeve.”

 

Charles gulped. His eyes fixed on Logan’s, probing into them, tracing the smooth creases in the corners and below. He took a deep sigh and wondered to himself; was it still a mere experiment with how his body was reacting to Logan and all?

 

Logan knew he could say no more. He would wait and agree to whatever Charles decided. He couldn’t deny it; Charles was an attractive man and Logan appreciates the blunt fact. He’d often find his eyes linger on certain body parts when he was staring at the telepath and for the umpteenth time, he was grateful that the telepath respected his conditions enough not to probe his mind without permission. Their relationship built based on trust; he really could not risk that over mindless sexual fantasies that most likely would terrify the younger man.

 

Suddenly, Charles began to unbuckle his pants, surprising Logan.

 

“The hell you’re doing, Chuck?”

 

“Well,” Charles climbed off the bed and took his pants off, “I thought removing clothes is the basic preparation of sexual intercourse.” He dared not to meet Logan’s eyes as he removed his underwear as well. “I might as well get on with it.” He kicked his pants off the bed.

 

It was breath-taking sight, how Charles tried to fit himself on the rather small bed with Logan on it, naked knees now supporting his body, freckled thighs spread only so far between Logan’s own spread limbs, yet the silky material of Charles’s shirt still covered him enough to appear decent, yet incredibly erotic. Charles was blushing, pale turning red, freckles dusting his unblemished skin Logan could lay his eyes on, and his lust fed off the beautiful sight now presented only for him to take and no one else. His breath laboured at the thought, _only me and no one else_ , that sparked a sense of possession in him, a feral kind of _ownership_. He wanted to see Charles as his, he wanted to turn that pasty skin red with his grip, his mouth, his teeth, _marking_ him. The chain rattled against the frame of the bed, his cock was now dripping as he assaulted Charles with even more vivid mental images, letting the younger man know what he could do to that taut body of his.

 

Charles whimpered, trying but not enough to block the mental images Logan deliberately projected his way, of him with legs spread and Logan tongue-deep in him. Charles with his ass up, head down, back deliciously arched with Logan’s bruising grip keeping him in place. Charles moaning, keening. The images so vivid he could nearly feel the fingers bruising his skin, the wetness of his tongue, pushed to the edge—

 

“Stop.” Charles squirmed. He could _not_ come now. It’d be all pointless. _Not_ now.

 

“Hurry up, princess; I don’t know how long I can keep my hands off you…” Logan growled as Charles reached for the bottle from the bedside table and sloppily poured more lube onto his hand—a bit too much, some escaped onto his shirt and the bed sheet. He then tried to reach his back from his position, now spreading his legs further, making Logan moan. “That’s right, Chuck… _god_ , the things I’d do to you…”

 

Charles moaned as two of his fingers breached his opening slowly, relishing the slow burn that pumped his adrenaline for the pleasure that hadn’t yet to come. “I-I saw what you wanted to do to me…” he took a sharp intake as he pushed his lubed fingers deeper, his free hand sought a grip on Logan’s hard abs as he nearly lurched forward.

 

“If it weren’t for the restraints, it’d be my tongue in there instead of fingers…”

 

The telepath shuddered at the filth Logan spouted, at the same time stretching himself to fit the third finger. He had _seen_ it, but to _hear_ him talking like that was…

 

“Hurry up and ride me, prof, wanna’ fill you up.”

 

This time, Charles bucked his ass higher, opening himself up more impatiently as he buried his face into Logan’s abdomen. The older man’s rock hard cock was pressed against his chin, making him growl at the slight friction. The telepath settled lower and began to lick the tip rather instinctively while he worked on himself.

 

“Fuck…” Logan breathed, “You look so good like that, Charles…I’m gonna’ come again…”

 

“Not. Yet.” The telepath gritted his teeth and decided it was enough—it was not, but he could not wait any longer.

 

He then moved to straddle Logan’s hips on his knees, now Logan could see his dripping cock staining the pristine white shirt closer. He just wished to get an eyeful of it soon, but Charles distracted him again by spreading the remaining lube on his hands all over Logan’s shaft again, sloppier this time. Charles then grabbed the thickness and positioned himself over the older mutant, eyeing him to find any sign of discomfort, but there was none. If anything, Logan looked like he wanted to eat him whole.

 

Slowly, with his lips parted in a silent moan, the telepath sank onto Logan and shuddered at how wide the older man opened him up with only the tip of his cock. He was slick, but immensely thick still, Charles had to stop to ease the burn but refusing to pull away. Meanwhile, Logan gritted his teeth at the nearly unbearably slick heat and tightness, wanted nothing more or less than burying himself deep into Charles, up to the hilt, but he didn’t move. With an amazing willpower he trained hundreds of years long, he held back and waited for Charles. He wanted to bang him, not to hurt him.

 

“You okay, Chuck…?” he panted.

 

Charles nodded with his eyes squeezed shut, “I can take it. Give me a second.”

 

Honestly, Logan would give anything Charles would ask of him in this very moment. He was more than ready to stop there at the mere sight of the telepath wincing in pain. However, Charles was determined enough as he balanced himself and slowly eased down, whimpering all the while both from the nearly unbearable pain and the desire to be connected with the man underneath him. Once Logan was fully inside him, he sighed in relief. When he opened his eyes, he found Logan staring at him, concerned yet his pupils were blown with lust. He could relate to that.

 

“Chuck, you don’t ha-“

 

“You’re inside me.” Charles breathed, “It feels…so good, Logan. I just…you’re so big…”

 

The older man moaned once Charles ground his hips—once, twice—his shirt clung to his body like a second skin from all the sweat and lube he spilled, dark nubs on his chest protruding the material. The telepath’s hair was a mess, curls of brown hair mussed and matted with sweat, lips parted as he breathed short and quick, half-lidded blue eyes now dark and lusty never left Logan’s. His fingers were curling and relaxing on Logan’s abdominal muscles, the shallow moves of his hips were so hypnotizing it made the older man throbbed in the exquisitely slick passage. Charles Xavier was perfect and so fucking gorgeous and _his_.

 

Bracing himself tighter, Charles began to move more earnestly, projecting Logan the pleasure that keeps shooting through his body from each time he rolled his hips, making sure each time he did Logan would hit that sweet, special place in him. Logan’s arms became taut as he pulled against the restraints, losing in the mind-blowing sensations he received both physically and mentally. Each time Charles moved, he could feel the heat and tension built in his abdomen. Watching the telepath pleasuring him was nearly mind wrecking. He moaned, calling out for Charles, answering the telepath’s own sweet, needy moans. It didn’t take long until his body became rigid, the younger man’s name lost in his breath as he was buried inches deep in that tight body, slick passage now tightened around him.

 

He saw Charles went still as he called out for Logan the way the older man did his name, red lips parted, slick with spit, then Logan whited out. It lasted only for a few seconds, but it felt like forever how waves after waves of pleasure swept all throughout his body, both his own and Charles’s. He only came to when Charles’s breath began to slow down. He ran his eyes on the young man sitting on him, from the sweat dripping down his temple to the trace of saliva in the corners of his lips, but mostly his eyes. Had they always been so clear and blue?

 

Charles fixed his gaze on Logan’s, still panting. He hadn’t expected himself to succumb to pleasure that easily. He projected to Logan on purpose, but then he just lost it. He knew he shouldn’t, but it felt so good he wanted to lose his control for once. With Logan and no one else.

 

“Mn…” the brunet hummed at the familiarly warm and slick sensation in his ass, couldn’t help a shudder that escaped his body at the sensation. He didn’t think he could stop himself now. “…Logan…?”

 

“…Yeah?”

 

“Can you still…ah…carry on? Or…” he shifted a little, unintentionally squeezed down around Logan and gasped as he felt the older man twitched in him. “O-oh…”

 

Logan grinned tiredly at him, “You still got a long way to go, prof. Get to the bottom of this.”

 

Biting his lip with a small smile, Charles unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off his skin, deliberately show as if he was giving Logan a show, which Logan did not mind if how he thickened in Charles’s cleft was anything to go by. By the time the dirty piece of clothing hit the floor, Logan was fully hard again and Charles set a new goal to reach this time. He ran teasing fingers on his chest, rubbing a perky nipple for his lab partner to watch and wriggled his hips as the cock inside him stiffened just like the before.

 

Chuckling seductively, the telepath whispered, “Good to go again, my friend?” he licked his already wet lips, “Ready to fill me up to the brim again, now?”

 

“Only if you’ll let me hold you this time, Chuck.” The reply came with a feral smirk and a bold thrust which made Charles lost his purchase and pressed against him, chest-to-chest.

 

“Hmm…will you do what you showed me before?” he purred.

 

“More than that, I will.”

 

Smiling, Charles traced along the man’s tantalizingly thick and strong bicep up to his hairy arm with his nimble fingers. He leaned close their lips were only an inch apart, Logan throbbed inside of him as he breathed against those thin lips.

 

“Will you kiss me…?”

 

“Why don’t you shut up and see if I will, princess?”

 

*

 

When Charles opened his eyes, he found himself nestled on Logan’s heaving chest. He could not recall when exactly he fell asleep, but he remembered what they were doing, yet he felt…clean. Although, when he tried to move, his muscles protested and it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to walk properly just yet. The memory was vivid in his mind, how Logan fulfilled each of his promise after he released him from the restraints. His lips tingled a little, and he knew he longed from the very same pair of lips to soothe them like so many times before he fell asleep.

 

“Just for your information, you passed out. Not falling asleep.”

 

Charles chuckled and moved to rest his chin on his arms, smiling at Logan who looked back at him with a small smile of his own.

 

“Good morning, Mister Logan. Care to remind me what happened?”

 

Logan snorted and stroked the silky brown hair with his fingers as he pretended to think about it. “If you really need to know, you _almost_ got me on my eighth orgasm.”

 

“Almost? Shite.” Charles laughed.

 

“Yes, beautiful eyes, I think you would’ve wrung me dry on the ninth or the tenth, but after your own third orgasm, you kinda’ passed out while crying too.” Logan signalled the professor to move closer and caught his lips once they were close enough, “Sorry about that, Chuck. I guess I went overboard.”

 

“Nonsense.” Charles debated and cupped Logan’s face to kiss him deeper. He could still taste himself on Logan’s lips, a tinge of familiarity in his mouth. Logan sneaked his hands on his waist too; pressing against hours old bruises Charles could feel forming there, and then reached his ass to squeeze playfully. When Charles broke the kiss, he pursed his lips. “I call this experiment a failure.”

 

“Was it, really?”

 

“Yes. And I’d like to experiment again once I regain my ability to sit and walk properly,” he ran his fingers down the hairy pecs, playing with the soft curls around the older man’s nipple, “to make sure just how many orgasm is your limit, exactly…”

 

The dark haired man snickered, “No restraints next time, yeah?”

 

“No restraints.” Charles kissed the scruff on Logan’s chin, “And maybe some… _tools_ , to help our experiment too.”

 

“Looking forward to it, professor.”

 

*


End file.
